


New Earstyle

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Lisa finds Yukina has changed her hair, and gets a little jealous.





	New Earstyle

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I have a bundle of short, cosy ideas right now that I kinda want to get out before I do anything else. And I haven't really done a dedicated Lisa/Yukina fic before. There are a few other couples I've yet to touch that I would like to try to do something with some day, but I think this is a good start.
> 
> This was in part inspired by the short Bandori comic the official account put up of exactly this with Kasumi doing Yukina's hair in her own style, and Yukina looking like she was about to melt as she saw herself in the mirror. And in part by all the Kasumi/Yukina field conversations in the game. Don't worry, Lisa. You're still number one in her heart.

Lisa could hear singing through the door to Yukina's room, and found it a bit odd. Not that Yukina was singing, but rather the way it sounded. It wasn't loud enough that she could tell exactly what it was, but it sounded more upbeat than Yukina's typical style.

She did a courtesy knock before opening the door. "Hey, Yuki- ... na?"

Yukina was sitting in front of the mirror of the room, and seemed to be admiring herself. Or perhaps more specifically the change to her appearance.

She turned her head towards the door. "Oh, hi, Lisa."

"Yukina... your... hair..." Lisa just stood in the doorway, wondering if she was seeing things.

Yukina's smile was bright as the sun, and nearly made Lisa avert her eyes. "Yes. Toyama-san taught me how to set my hair the same as hers. What do you think?"

Lisa finally closed the door behind her. Indeed, when Yukina mentioned it, she recognised the same shape of 'cat ear' hair that Kasumi was known for. "It looks... um... very authentic." She hadn't really seen Yukina style her hair much, if at all, before. She had said she considered it a distraction. The best Lisa had accomplished was getting Yukina to wear some ornaments. Yet now suddenly...

Yukina looked back at the mirror. "I've been working all day to make sure I've gotten it perfect. I think I'm nearly there," she said.

"Ahaha..." Lisa's laugh felt awkward. She couldn't tell that there was any difference between what Yukina had now, and what Kasumi had. Then again, she didn't see Kasumi that much. Unlike Yukina. "So... you've been spending a lot of time with Kasumi..." Maybe she shouldn't have said that, but it just fell out.

"Hm? Yes. Toyama-san likes cats. She took me to see a movie about cats last week," Yukina said, while she carefully poked at her hair.

 _They saw a movie together?_ Lisa hadn't been aware of that. "Oh... I see... w-well, I like cats too..." she said as she sat down on the bed.

Yukina stopped. "Lisa." She turned around in her chair so she faced Lisa. "Are you jealous?"

"Uh..." Lisa felt a quick stab in her chest. "N-no, of course not." She tried to seem casual about not meeting Yukina's gaze.

Yukina got up. "You have to be honest with me, Lisa," she said as she walked closer. "It's the law."

 _What law?_ Lisa looked up, then down at her hands. "Maybe... a little..." she mumbled.

Yukina leaned forward, gently grabbed Lisa's chin, and lifted it up so their eyes could meet. "Don't be silly. I only love you, Lisa. You should know that," she said softly, and smiled.

Lisa started to feel warmer. Yukina's pale eyes could look very earnest and passionate. Though she still managed to say: "You also love cats."

Yukina got a slight blush. "Not in the same way. I wouldn't kiss a cat," she said.

"Yes, you would," Lisa said. She had seen Yukina kiss a cat's head when she thought no one was looking.

Yukina's blush got deeper, though she didn't back down. "Not like this," she said, and before Lisa could react, Yukina had leaned in all the way. Their lips pressed together, and Lisa started to melt. She had to concede that Yukina probably wouldn't kiss a cat in this manner.

She reached up, and pulled Yukina down on top of her. That broke the kiss, but it was the only way.

"I didn't know you were this needy," Yukina teased.

"Shut up." Lisa buried her face into Yukina's shoulder, and held her tight.

"Lisa." Yukina squirmed.

"I'll never let you go." Her voice was a little muffled.

Yukina sighed. "Lisa..." She managed to move her arms around, so she could gently stroke Lisa's hair. "Know that I'll never leave you. But I do have a life to lead."

"Not fair."

"Maybe not. But even when we're apart, our hearts will always be together. I'll always come back to you."

Lisa eased her grip a little, and leaned back so she could see Yukina's face. "Can I be your wife?" she asked.

"Wife?" Yukina's expression showed surprise, but then it softened, and her cheeks turned rosy. "Of course."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Lisa felt better, and helped herself to another kiss. "I'll be a good wife, you know."

"I know. Can you let go of me now?" Yukina asked.

"No."

Yukina admitted defeat, and settled down. "Alright."

Lisa knew she was being slightly unreasonable, but she wanted this moment to last a bit longer.


End file.
